


Awaken from Beneath

by ZWChen



Series: Shadow Across Ridges Afterwards [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: 兩人在雅瑪奎迎接的第一個春天。





	Awaken from Beneath

　

　　靠近水邊的地方，冬天似乎總是在人們意識到之前便悄然離去。

　　他們倆和雅瑪西反抗軍是十一月下旬來的，正是要開始濕寒的時節，托馬斯記得他們踩過窄長如絲帶的柔軟河灘，爬上那彷彿以手斧削鑿而成、被鬆軟紅土覆蓋的崖壁，迎面而來的卻是一整排空蕩蕩的棚屋，詹姆斯額間的紋路還納悶的皺了起來。不過，隨著天氣逐漸回暖，陽光照耀的時間越來越長，當他們看到雅瑪奎人走出蓋在內陸的泥笆屋，帶著孩子和手邊的雜務來到河岸邊的時候，這個忘了問出口的小小疑惑便不言而解。棚屋是屬於夏天的居所，他們會在那裡編籃子，做玉米餅和箭頭，給獵物剝皮，縫補衣物，分享食物、歌聲和談笑。而每當哈蘿娜號造訪過沙洲貿易站，獨木舟載著補給品、兩或三周份的《新聞通訊》和佛羅里達教會印製的文宣回來，他們會聚集在靠近下游處能眺望到河口灣的那間大棚屋，等著基奇克瓦瓦森讀完，挑出幾件卡羅萊納地區的重大消息或有趣的軼聞，慢條斯理的清清喉嚨，用馬斯科吉語轉述給他們聽。這名骨骼嶙峋的氏族導師是全部落讀得懂最多英文字的人，皮膚被長年日曬烤成磚褐色，總是穿著及膝褲和長襪，讓他看上去像是玉米稈紮成的滿腹智慧的稻草人。托馬斯很快就和他建立起了友善而直接的合作關係，近似於兩套拼音系統之間的以物易物。有天這位長者在幾杯蘭姆酒下肚後，向他吐露了極少人知道的往事──他之所以穿得像個歐洲人，是因為他在卡羅萊納的種植園宅邸當過三十年僕役，那段日子使得他再也無法習慣鹿皮裙底下什麼都不穿的感覺。  
　　這天下午，和酋長談過話後，托馬斯坐進大棚屋的平臺，在煙燻過的棕櫚葉屋頂下自在的盤起長腿，從氏族導師手中接過這些印刷品隨意讀起來。他的存在早已不再引起任何懷疑的打量或驚異的側目。這些雅瑪西人擁有一種極其罕見的美德，「願意留個可供吃睡的角落給兩條迷途的老狗，同時又恰到好處的迴避視線，從不對牠們古怪的行跡和舊傷疤加以刺探」，詹姆斯這麼形容過。他們為這個英國人留下足夠的空間不是因為他的金髮藍眼珠，或是這些特徵代表的身份和這身份可能帶來的危險，純粹是為了回應他的儀態和舉止，回應某個貴族門邸內世代相傳的嚴厲管教和懲戒殘留在他身上的陳年瘀痕。  
　　他的目光快速掃過被潮氣暈糊的字跡，並不期待獲得什麼真正的新資訊，然而，行文中幾個熟悉的名字還是吸引了他的注意。卡羅萊納殖民地領主指派的新總督，上個星期的《新聞通訊》寫道，已逝的第十四任總督奈薩紐．強森之子，羅伯特．強森，將於復活節期間正式就任，秉持其父維護聖公宗精神的堅貞和勤勉，誓言重振慘遭海盜重創的查爾斯鎮貿易──  
　　到這裡他不再費神讀下去，後續的內容他已經在艾比蓋兒前個月寄來的信裡讀過了，而且是更為詳實而未經刪修或粉飾的版本──當初老強森為了削弱非聖公會成員在下議院的勢力，不惜強行頒布改宗法案而激起眾怒，克雷頓郡民寫信向殖民地領主控訴他的作為，正好為阿什本伯爵提供了絕佳的撤換理由，艾許勛爵才會被順勢推上總督的位子。他和老強森曾有過一面之緣，那時對方才剛取得國會席位不久，正準備前往背風群島。顯然他的兒子打算利用卡羅萊納殖民地當前的頹勢成就一番功業，將他父親抑鬱而終的遺志和名聲從墳墓中喚起，讓純正的英格蘭基督徒精神在新世界延續下去。  
　　「十年前那位老強森總督，」托馬斯揮開陰暗的思緒，稍微湊向前去低聲問：「你們對他的印象如何？」  
　　聽懂他的問題後，基奇克瓦瓦森笑起來，用腔調濃重的英語回答他：「連最上游的部落都知道強森家族的名號，」他說：「當時最好的毛皮商、最勤勞的奴隸和收成最多的棉花田都是他們的，還收了個稅務官當女婿。他大概也是個不錯的戰士領袖，西班牙軍隊來的時候，還沒踏進查爾斯鎮就被他趕跑了。假如沒做出那件傻事，總督府裡那把椅子他肯定能穩穩的坐上好些時日。」  
　　「剛開始掌握權力的人總是會忘掉這個禁忌，」他聽到自己用麥格勞上尉帶著譏諷的口吻說：「以為他能輕易的控制別人相信他想要他們相信的東西。」  
　　「他得到了這麼多，多到他無法想像失去這一切之後的生活會是什麼樣。」氏族導師搖搖頭，垂下視線，拾回補了一半的皮革口袋，那雙手的骨節如結瘤老樹，卻能以最細巧的動作捻起彎針，熟練勾進韌實的面料裡：「在我的經驗裡，那總是讓你產生最愚蠢的念頭，那些念頭會糾纏你，讓你發狂，看上去卻像是清醒的。就像你說的，巴洛先生，那會讓你不知不覺忘掉所有禁忌。」  
　　

　　※

　　詹姆斯站在屋前那片紅棕色的泥地上，倚著鋤頭柄稍作休息，一臉挫敗的瞪著翻鬆不到一半的田土，緩緩調整呼吸，讓背後僵硬的肌肉放鬆下來，一邊尋思到底是什麼原因讓進度比原本預期的落後這麼多。  
　　他才剛要開始懷疑是不是工具不稱手的問題，一塊乾爽的碎布蓋上他的顎骨側邊，從耳殼後方抹到頸肩相連處，替他拭去涔涔的汗水。  
　　「打算趁我不在的時候一個人偷偷把工作都做完？」  
　　他接過那塊布擦了擦臉，轉過頭來，托馬斯正挽起袖口往上捲到肘部，用那種似笑非笑的表情看著他。  
　　「我也很想，可惜事與願違。」他任由對方拿走手裡的鋤頭，嘴上開著玩笑，卻樂得讓到旁邊去，往後傾靠著兩天前才剛打好的木樁圍籬，有點尷尬似的補充：「這活看著單調，做起來卻比想像中要難。」  
　　「有個訣竅你不妨聽聽。」托馬斯站穩腳步，往上輪流扭動著兩邊肩膀，拱起脊椎讓腰身舒展開來：「別看前面也別看後面，也別想著還有多久才能做完，專心在腳下那一小塊地就好。」  
　　「『減少妄念，不必需的動作也就無從而生』。」他一派輕鬆的說，目光流連在托馬斯胸膛上的時間有些不必要的長：「當然，奧里略要是哪天不當皇帝了，鐵定可以成個好農夫。」  
　　幸好托馬斯只顧著開始埋頭整地，笑得眼角都皺了起來，沒注意到他腦海中浮掠而過的妄念。「最重要的是，你的身體不是鐵打的，詹姆斯，我發現你經常有意無意的忽略這點。」  
　　「沒辦法，有太多必須要做的事等著我去完成，」說著詹姆斯逐一掃視過這五個月來辛勤忙碌的成果──屋頂的茅草已經換新，泥牆剝落處也補得牢固結實。有可以遮風擋雨的屋子還不夠，還得讓屋裡保持溫暖，那就得有柴薪，劈了柴薪就得有柴房，所以他在主屋旁邊造了間柴房。有了柴火他才能做飯，那就得有存放醃製品的櫥櫃，幾隻孵蛋的母雞，一個能摘到新鮮斑豆和黃瓜的院子──「太多了。」  
　　簡短的兩個音節，在他口中聽來生硬而沉重。托馬斯不禁重新抬起頭來，嚴肅的凝視著正想得出神的他好一會，但他什麼也沒說，只是靜靜的繼續翻鋤腳下的土地。  
　　  
　　※

　　「你說的沒錯。」托馬斯的手臂環繞著曲起的膝蓋：「做起來的確比想像中要難。」  
　　天色已沉。他們雙雙坐在圍籬邊，褲腿沾滿紅土，長柄鋤和鐵鏟垂倒一旁，逐漸轉涼的空氣徐徐吹拂在汗溼的皮膚上，感覺像是鬼魅的吐息。  
　　「只靠我們兩個人，這樣的速度算是不錯了。」  
　　托馬斯沉吟了一會，才繼續說：「米蘭達住進來的那天，我站在那座壁爐前面，看著哈珀指揮其他人把她的衣箱和梳妝臺搬進我們的起居室，那是我第一次在我父親的房子裡有了家的感覺。從那個時候起，我才開始在那棟房子裡過起真實的生活，我終於可以付出些什麼，而不再是一個剛好出生在那裡的陌生人，卻必須假裝成那棟房子、每個靠那棟房子過活的人的主子。」  
　　他說得很慢，每句話之間都停頓許久，但每個空隙都被詹姆斯柔軟而慎重的靜默所填滿。  
　　「我曾經想過，如果要在一棟房子裡擁有家的感覺都如此不易，親手為自己打造一個家該有多麼困難，」托馬斯一動也不動的直視著前方，那神情彷彿想把眼前的景象盡收眼底，用力刻劃在腦海深處：「現在總算明白了。」  
　　  
　　不知道過了多久，他感覺到詹姆斯的額頭抵住他的左臂，閉起眼睛，深吸一口氣，極力克制自己不要轉過頭去，任由對方的淚水緩緩浸濕他的袖子。


End file.
